What If The Storm Ends?
by LifelessApril
Summary: What if Abby is struggling, having the inability to say everything she feels? Story takes place after Kate's death, when Ziva joins.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so, for this story, you should blame my hobby in making videos, because they inspired me to do a trailer and a story of this idea of mine. The story takes place somewhere between Kill Ari, but before Grace Period. If you want to see my video about it, go to my account xRikkunessx or request a link via PM. Thank you for your support. Mainly Tabby, maybe little Tiva.

The team of NCIS would always help each other with every matter that would trouble them. However, that night, a female agent got killed in the field of battle, being a hero like she always were and the team were struggling to stay sane and in one place.

Yeah, that's right; the agent that got shot that night was Special Agent Caitlin Todd. Shot by a terrorist named Ari.

No one could get over how a terrorist can do so much damage in a solid team like theirs. The fearless leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was now defeated sitting in his desk and looking at his fellow fallen agent's desk, missing her more than ever now.

At his desk, the once cheered up Anthony Dinozzo, close friend of Kate's was now with his hands on his face, thinking about her death and replaying the scene all over again, blaming himself for not being able to see the shot coming.

Also, at his new desk, sat Timothy McGee, the computer wizard that had just met Kate, but liked her nonetheless. He was pensive, sad, and maybe even mad, for not being next to her when that happened. He was scared to go to the autopsy to see her, because he never really got over how she died and wanted to think of her like a woman full of life and not lifeless on a metal bed at the autopsy.

Down at the autopsy were, the MRI doctor, Ducky, or else Duck, as they would always call him. He was looking at the body in front of his for hours, apologizing to Kate and trying to make a conversation with her, all the more, because he felt her like a daughter. Next to him, being defeated was Gerald, Ducky's assistant and friend, watching over at how his doctor tried to communicate with the dead body.

And finally, upstairs, was the lab, or else Labby, where a resident, always hyper-active Goth, Abigail Sciuto sat on her desk, lights ever so dim and systems turned off for the day after the loss of their team. Kate was not only a co-worker for Abby, she was also a best friend, the girl that would know everything about Abby, the only girl who had the guts to put up with Abby, when all of the other girls thought of her as weird, crazy and annoying. She was mad, mad that her team could not save Kate, mad that they lost an important member.

Days went by with the team still being defeated and hunted over Kate's death, flinching whenever they heard her name being said, told or even talked about. The director changed, Jenny Shepard was now in place of the new director, bringing along a new team member, Ziva David. At first, Jenny was an agent before being a director under the safety or Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but not only an agent in his team, but his lover too. Although, things had changed now. Ari was now killed, by Ziva David, his sister, who protected Gibbs from her brother.

The team were friendly towards her, now let go of Kate's death and allowing her to sit at Kate's desk. But whenever anyone would look there, they would always say ''That's Kate's desk…''

The only problem of hers was Abby…

Abigail Sciuto, an interesting character as Ziva would say and a very perplexed girl that needed affection and loved to be cheered and outgoing towards people, always looking out for their team even if she wasn't an agent. A complete oxymoron followed by a lot of contradictions as Tony would say. Abigail was the exact opposite of Ziva; Abby had what Ziva never really needed, because she could make it on her own.

Abby was still wrapped up towards her best friend's death and refused to accept Ziva in her team as the newest member, making Ziva think that she was unwanted. Maybe she was. Why do they need a new agent like Ziva, anyway, right?

Ziva was now ordered to go down to Abby's lab and give her evidence of their new crime scene, something which Ziva hated. She never said it to anyone, but she was afraid of Abby. Abby was the only person that could get to her in a way that could break her and see right through her with those piercing emerald eyes of hers.

''Abby, I brought you some…'' She stopped at the doorway, looking at Abby making cartwheels. She froze, she never knew that Abby was like that, never really visited her at the lab while she was alone. Gibbs, Tony or McGee would always accompany her when going to Abby's lab. Every and each one of them loved Abby very much, never raising their voice or being bossy with her. Something that Ziva never really understood.

Gibbs were now in Los Angeles, helping the team of Cullen going through their case and leaving Dinozzo in charge, which Ziva thought that it was a bad idea, whereas Abby jumped and hugged Tony.

As Abby was now finished making cartwheels, she looked at Ziva with an ironic face. ''What?''

Ziva shook her head. ''Nothing, absolutely nothing, I just brought you evidence from the new crime scene, yes?''

Abby shrugged. ''Just leave it on the table and I'll get back to it as soon as I can.'' Abby went and looked at her computer screen, never really paying attention to Ziva.

Ziva now approached Abby and studied her more. ''Abby, is it me?'' Abby glared at her. ''What do you mean? I don't understand you.'' Abby turned at her screen.

Ziva thought what she was going to say very thoroughly so she wouldn't hit a nerve. ''Why don't you like me? Is it because of Kate's death? Maybe, you're afraid that I might replace Kate, yes?''

Bad choice of words. Abby looked at her, looking furious, almost red. ''Listen my words closely, David, Kate can never be replaced. Not by you, not by anyone.''

''I understand that, Abby. But you judged me without even getting to know me first.''

Abby looked at her. ''I don't want to get to know you. I know how women like you are. Trying to play the strong one, knowing many phrases to shut up a man, refusing to let someone help them. Women that play hard to get. Women that always say they're alright, while they are struggling inside. I like women that have strength but aren't perfect warriors. I like women that if they are struggling, they will damn show it and not be embarrassed by me. And you come here and you play the amazing one, trying to flirt with everyone and also demote them, because they don't meet your standards.''

Ziva realized just there that Abby got to her, Abigail Sciuto broke her, and she was starting to think if Abby was right. But she wouldn't let a mere scientist get to her, she was trained, she should know better.

She gathered the courage to stand up and disagree with Abby. ''You still don't know me; I'm trying to learn something about you, but it turns out I don't really want to get to know you either. I can't be friends or work together with people that judge a book by its cover whereas you, Abby, has a style that is copied by many other people. Having a style that you can't really represent or support. Trying to make everyone to love you, always wanting people to be nice to you, yet you can be rude to them all you want.''

Abby was now trying to hold herself, but she just couldn't. So, she raised her hand and slapped Ziva. ''Take that back. You don't know me, either.''

Ziva slapped her back, Abby slapped again and Ziva did the same thing. Just right then, Tony got in Abby's lab and saw the young women fighting with each other. He got mad, and he went to stop them the best he could. When they finally broke away from each other, they could see Tony being furious and looking towards them.

''What the hell is going on here!? Abby!''

Abby gathered the strength to talk first, she was afraid of Tony when he was mad like that and usually avoided him, because she knew that whenever he was angry, she would say something stupid and she would ruin everything, having Tony taking out all his anger on her and having her being heartbroken for weeks.

''She said mean things to me!''

Ziva talked. ''She started it! She should learn how to respect!''

Tony got madder. ''HEY! At the bullpen in 5 minutes…A.S.A.P!''

He left. This was not good.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Uh, oh. I made the impossible, possible in that chapter. Just watch. Ingrid, don't hate me.

Ziva went to the bathroom, not really thinking straight, trying to understand what Abby did. Could Abby hate her THAT much? Before she left from the lab, she saw Abby trying to hold back her tears, whereas Ziva was rock solid. Ziva let her tears flow only when she reached the bathroom, so maybe Abby was right.

Abby, on the other hand, tried to wipe her tears and build up the courage to go and face Tony. It was very hard to look in those eyes of his because of how embarrassed she was. Especially, when she knew that she was the reason to make Tony's eyes go blue from anger.

Meanwhile, Tony tried to hold himself from exploding and McGee was trying to calm him down the best he could. Tony never felt that angry. Why would Abby react like that towards Ziva? How could he let this entire chaos rise on the surface when Gibbs was gone? Why was he unable to rule when Gibbs was absent? Abby has been unfair towards Ziva and he's thinking of making something to fix that. He was walking up and down thinking, but couldn't shake his gut off telling him that things went so wrong.

There was Ziva, her footsteps sure, solid, and unbroken. She knew that it was her fault as well, but Abby started it. At least, that was her excuse. Tony looked at her.

''Are you okay?'' He patted her back.

''Yes, Tony. I am sorry, yes?'' She nodded and smiled.

''No, I am sorry for Abby's attitude.'' He looked at her. He was honest towards her.

''It is okay, really.'' She smiled again. She liked Tony, he could understand her, even if he was stupid at times, she felt that they shared many commons, He liked her as well. She wasn't like every other chick he met in his life. She was different, even precious. He was embarrassed at times because she would judge him, but whenever he was in danger, her care was priceless,

And there was Abby, head down, footsteps broken, lost, like she was walking on the tip of her toes. As soon as Tony saw her, he forgot everything. When Abby was sad, he would always be soft around her. She was part of who he was. She knew every little detail of him, every secret and regret. If it was his fault that she was sad, then he would always blame himself for weeks. But he was sure now, he should defend Ziva. She was right after all.

He spoke. ''Now…what happened?''

Ziva looked at Abby and allowed her to speak. ''She came down to my lab to give me evidence. She mentioned Kate in a way that I didn't like and I merely pointed out how much Kate was better than her.''

Ziva spoke. ''She offended me!''

Abby lost her composure. ''You offended me as well!''

''ABBY! What is wrong with you? WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!?''

Tony grabbed from her hands to stop.

She looked right in his eyes. ''What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?!'' She started crying and ran. Ziva felt her heart fall and Tony chased her to the elevator.

As soon as they got in, Tony turned off the power and turned to look at Abby. She looked defeated, ready to pass out. In the dark, she looked so white, almost id she wasn't alive. That made him want to take back and regret everything, but it was now or never.

''Abby, you need to calm down. Don't be so tense, please. I know that Kate's death affected you the worst way possible, but we felt the same thing. I do agree with you that Ziva didn't know Kate, but she just wanted to say that you must move on. I know you can never forget her, we didn't ask you to. And I regret saying that to you, but next time, I will have to suspend you, maybe even ask you to leave.''

Bad choice of words once again and he was going so well. Abby, now, turned thousand of colors and gathered the courage and strength to slap Tony on impulse. Tony wasn't expecting that, he never did. He was shocked, cold, numb, couldn't react, unable to. Her hand left a mark on his face and her gesture left a bullet on his heart. He never thought that Abby would do that. He got mad, disappointed, deceived that she was different. She was, in fact, like every other chick he met. He looked at her and bitterly spoke.

''You're fired. Pack your stuff and go to hell…'' The doors of the elevator opened and he got out, looking at her as if he hated her. When he was finally gone and the doors closed, she was left behind, sliding down at the corner, crying.

Just then, the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs began to walk towards McGee's desk. The team knew that they were in trouble.

McGee looked slowly at Ziva and quietly whispered. ''Call Tony. We're in trouble. Big one.''


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yup, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to understand that Tony is screwed. xD My Tabby friend is sick. So, I wish for her to be better and I figured to lighten up her mood by updating the story. Love you!

Gibbs was now looking at McGee, smiling, whereas McGee was not very excited to see him.

''I'm back. Missed me?'' He was as sarcastic as ever. McGee wasn't laughing though, neither did Ziva.

''What happened? Anything wrong?'' Ziva quickly refrained from her shock and spoke first, seeing that McGee would stutter and would give himself away to Gibbs.

''No, Gibbs, everything seems to be okay.'' She smiled a little.

And there came Abby with her face red, looking as if she didn't sleep, crying and running towards the director's office. Behind her was Tony, looking as if he would explode, cursing and looking like hell. He didn't notice Gibbs was there and started speaking.

''How dare she?! She slapped me! No woman ever did. I told her to pack her stuff and get the hell out of here! I don't fucking care anymore.'' He sat and continued doing the paperwork he left. Ziva and McGee were shocked for Gibbs AND for Abby. Gibbs turned around, looking at him in disbelief.

''You did what, Dinozzo!?'' Tony quickly stood up and looked at him, praying at God to grand him a human shield. He muttered.

''Informing me would be nice, guys.'' Gibbs head slapped Dinozzo so hard that he felt as if he would pass out. He, then, motioned him to follow him.

Tony didn't lower his head, or even flinched. He knew that Abby crossed the line and so did he. The only thing he regretted is firing her, but it wasn't something he could control. Maybe he wanted her to leave long ago and her attitude rekindled that flame in him. Gibbs ran up the director's stairs along with Tony. He opened the door and they both saw Abby handing over her ID to Jenny. Jenny looked so sad. She didn't want to lose Abby, Abby was priceless. But it was Abby's choice, so she respected that. She learned to respect that over time. When she saw Gibbs, she gasped, whereas Abby didn't even flinch. She knew he was coming back, he always did, he was Gibbs. Gibbs went and handed back her ID.

''When difficult times come, you don't just give up. You stay and fight.''

''Tony wanted me to go.''

Tony was waiting outside, he couldn't handle seeing Abby again, but when he heard what she said, he went in, nonetheless.

''What was I supposed to do!? Sorry, baby, it's okay that you slapped the hell out of me! ''

Abby frowned; handed over her ID again, pushed Gibbs, Tony and took her stuff. Tony watched her leave, he would miss her, but he was determined. Gibbs went and pushed Tony.

''You screwed up! What the hell, Dinozzo!? It's not even been a month and you already partially destroyed NCIS! Fix it! I won't lose Abby over you. And you can't lose Abby over Ziva, I know you can't.'' Tony was taken aback. How could Gibbs read him that well?

As Abby got down the stairs, holding her stuff, Ziva gasped. She knew that Abby didn't like her, but she didn't want her to leave. She felt tears welling up, but she refused to break down. Abby went and hugged McGee tight, crying. She felt McGee's arms as a comfortable place to relax and hide at the time being. McGee's arms were the only one that could hold her together, or so she said. He was trying to hold his tears now.

He saw Gibbs coming down the stairs and he hugged Abby too. He, then, left, figuring that it was hard to see her go, to let her go. Tony, meanwhile, was at the director's office.

''Tony, it wasn't only your fault. Abby overreacted too.'' Jenny was always sympathetic towards him and bossy when she needed to be.

''Then why do I feel like hell?'' He lowered his head.

He left, and then leaned on the railing, looking at Abby biding her goodbyes. He looked at Ziva and saw a faint tear rolling down her cheek and then saw her run to the bathroom. He followed her. He opened the bathroom door and saw her crying her eyes out. Tony always had a soft spot for women that cried. He thought about the last time he made Jeanne and Abby cry because of him and he would always say ''Don't cry over me'' and then he would wipe their tears. Because, around them he would always let his guard down. He couldn't let himself be vulnerable around Ziva, because she knew exactly how to hurt and break him, especially in that moment.

''It's not your fault.'' He leaned on the counter and looked at her.

Ziva sniffed. ''Yeah, it is. I may have misjudged her, I was just mad that she understood how I react and feel and it was so early yet. She knew how to break me and all my sensitive spots and she wasn't even talking to me. Only by looking at me, she could read my whole story. I didn't want that to happen. Maybe, if I knew her better, I would like her. It's late now, though.'' Tony lowered his head.

Partially, he agreed with Ziva. Abby knew exactly how to read someone. However, no matter how hard she tried, she could never do that to Tony. Yeah, she knew everything about him, but that's because he trusted her enough with his life to tell her everything. Otherwise, Abby would still be trying to figure him out. He was exactly like Gibbs. Always a mystery man, one cold and one hot, he didn't even know himself. He was like Abby. He could be in the best moods, but just a second could turn around his whole attitude and mood. He loved her, though. As a friend, as a brother. They often flirted, that was true, but they were just playing games.

''Yeah, I'll miss her too.'' He hugged Ziva and she found a shoulder to cry on. Even if it was the womanizer Anthony Dinozzo.

''You always had my back, Tony. Thank you.''

She, then, kissed his cheek and looked at him, whereas he just went numb.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hmm, what do you think? ;D

It's been a week since Abby left from NCIS. If they missed her? Of course they did, every nanosecond that's ever been. They wondered how she was holding up, they wondered if she was okay. If she was alive. If she was Abby. Gibbs always went to her apartment to check every now and then and maybe drink a cup of coffee and chit-chat most of the time. She, on the other hand, did not want to ask. She didn't wanna know. After HE told her to get the hell out of there, she never wanted to come back there. Because she always respected his decisions and his words. Yes, she slapped him, but you don't say something like that in front of Abby, like ever.

And Tony refused to ask. He didn't wanna know, he was happy the way he was and maybe he was better off without her. Or was he? He didn't know, but apart all that, he did miss her like hell. He missed her smile. The girl that took her place was a boring one. Just gave results and got you out. Always closing the door behind, never smiling like she meant it. The lab was no longer his shell…it didn't feel like his home. It was no longer his comfortable place, the place where he could sleep for hours…next to her…

No, it didn't have her warmth in it, or her perfume, or the music. So, he even refused to go down there. There was no one there to pick his interest, to flirt with him, to calm him down after a hectic day, to kiss his cheek and make everything go away. There was no one there to say good morning to him with a smile. He always liked going ''home'' and have someone to smile at him and hug him. Now, all he had was this girl…that stranger…

''Tony!'' Gibbs distracted his trail of thought.

''Where's your mind?'' Gibbs knew.

''Nowhere…'' He couldn't hide from Gibbs, though.

Gibbs head slapped him. ''Snap out of it.''

Tony nodded. ''Thank you, boss.''

McGee and Ziva came in bringing paperwork. ''Dinozzo, we come bearing gifts!''

Tony rolled his eyes. ''Since when does the senior agent do that much paperwork? I want an increase of my salary. A good one.''

Gibbs grinned. ''Yup, you can keep dreaming. McGee, I have some evidence here, get them down.''

McGee took the evidence. ''Going to Ab-''

He stopped. Gibbs looked at McGee shaking his head. Ziva lowered her head, whereas Tony stiffed. Tony got up, glared at McGee and went to the head.

McGee looked at Gibbs and saw his boss sighing. He knew he wasn't supposed to say that, but he didn't do it on purpose, he couldn't get used to that other girl. Abby was Abby, for Christ Sake!

Ziva sat at her desk, when McGee left and continued doing paperwork, glancing at Tony's desk, wondering how he was.

Tony was leaning on the counter at the head, closed eyes, calming down. Just then, another agent from another team came in, talking on the cell phone.

''Yeah, baby, yes, I got it. I will take the groceries and then come home. I have a dinner surprise for you, my treasure. Jesus, Abby, yes.''

Tony stiffed and quickly looked at that agent, going numb. When that guy hang up, he got him by his bow tie and smashed on the wall. ''Abby who?!''

The guy almost died of heart attack. ''Err…A-A-A-bby, my-my-my wife.''

Tony's eyes went red. ''WHAT IS HER NAME?!''

The guy gulped. ''A-A-A-A-bigail W-i-iliams.''

Tony let the guy down and looked at him.

What the hell was wrong with him? He nearly choked that guy to death! He really needed to calm down and take a break a few days, or else he would go crazy and get suspended for sure. Just then, the team ran and came in with guns, hearing the loud bang when the guy hit the wall.

''What the hell, Dinozzo?'' Gibbs was worried. His agent was not alright, he was suffering, mentally suffering. ''I don't want to see your face here tomorrow. Take a damn day off.''

Ziva and McGee were shocked. Could he be suffering that much? What they didn't know, is that he had nightmares everyday because of her. He couldn't sleep because of her…and because of her, his cheek hurt for a whole week. And his heart shattered to pieces.

Maybe Dinozzo needed a doctor. Or maybe he needed to go and see her, to learn how she is doing. Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Did you like it? Oh well, review and tell my mistakes. Want more? Oh, by the way, I was writing this chapter with Bon Jovi's music helping me. And guess what song I was listening to. Always by Bon Jovi! I shall even make a video with those two. It's fitting perfectly. I seriously recommend you to hear that song while reading the story. Perfection.

After that incident, he went at home. Well, not exactly, he first went at the park for a walk, to clear his mind and calm down. Was he going crazy? Right now, he was not one to judge. A good psychiatrist would be able to, though. He was now at his living room, the same living room he got drunk in, when he was whining about Jeanne. He liked Ziva; she was amazing, strong yet sensitive deep inside. She was beautiful, loyal, honest, strong, everything Tony wanted in a woman. Then Abby's smile distracted his trail of thought. Abby was perfect in his eyes, and it hurt him to see that she was so unfair towards Ziva. Abby was his friend, his best friend and once upon a time his friend with benefits.

He smiled and muttered. ''What do they say? Oh yeah. Many friendships just end with the phrase we just stopped talking.''

So, that's what went wrong. He got in charge, he didn't have time to chit-chat, whereas she just stopped opening up to him. He stopped thinking. It did not do him any good at all. It just drove him crazy more, but he figured he didn't need words. He needed actions, so he got up, took his keys and left his thoughts in the apartment.

Abby, on the other hand, had just taken a bath, since she had nothing else to do and was bored out of her mind. The radio playing her favorite song. Always by Bon Jovi, she was in love with that song. Yes, it was not her type, but when you're sad, you don't really pay attention to the rhythm but the lyrics. Just as she was in the tub, the door rang and she let out a defeated sigh. She was sure it was Gibbs again. She got up and put on her bathrobe, heading to the door. As soon as she opened she was so shocked that she went numb.

''Tony?'' She gasped.

Tony kept looking at her up and down. She was just as beautiful as she was back then. Her body looked just the same and he was tempted to slowly take off her bathrobe as he would usually do back then. He wanted to be amazed again at how she looked, at how she smelled and tasted. He wanted to make love to her again, while hearing that song as he would always do back then. But did they have only that kind of friendship? What about love? No, Tony didn't do love, neither did Abby. Last time they both fell in love, they both got their hearts broken. Tony finally found his voice.

''Can I come in?'' He looked at her pleading to come in.

She thought about it. ''Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't hurt.''

He smiled. ''Right.''

They both sat down, but Abby got up.

''Let me go and change. Do you want anything to drink?''

''No, thanks. I'm full.''

She smiled. ''Okay.'' She got at her bedroom.

Tony stood up, studying her place. Didn't change much, but he didn't visit for 2 years and he felt terrible for that. Tony was not the type to turn down a lady's invite, yet he did. He went near Abby's bedroom and slowly opened the door. There was Abby, had her jeans on, but she was naked at the top. She was perfect. Her brilliantly-designed tattoo on her back. Her perfume coming out of the room. No, it wasn't her perfume. He knew that smell very well. He loved smelling it. It was her scent. How perfectly her blouse slid down her body. And how amazingly she could support her breasts without wearing a bra. Just then, he stopped daydreaming and went to sit down.

''I hope it didn't take long!'' Abby had come out and sat across.

''No, not at all.'' Silence filled the room. She was waiting for him to say something and he didn't know what to say and fix the mess.

''Look, Abby, I...'' Abby shushed him.

''It's not your fault that you were a dick.'' She said playfully, laughing at him.

Just then something snapped, he got as mad as ever. Did her words hit him that hard? Tony widened his eyes.

''Excuse me?!'' It looks like Tony didn't take it as a joke.

Abby looked at him. ''I was kidding, you know that, right? Tony?''

Tony got up and left, whereas Abby ran behind him. They both exited the building.

''Tony, stop, I was kidding!''

''No, you weren't. Inside all this jokes you make, the truth lies there. I know you.''

Just as he was walking faster…

''Tony, stop!''

He stopped dead on his tracks. He turned around only to see no one. Just darkness and himself. A shadow and no one else's. He panicked. ''Abby?!''

Where the hell was she!? Is he really going crazy?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Aww, I felt so bad when I read a review from an anon that Gibbs is being a bastard and spoils Abby way too much that she has her head up her ass. I do agree that Gibbs is so rough on Tony at times, but there are some times that Gibbs really counts Tony as her son. And he knows that whenever he praises Tony, Tony gets proud, so he learned to be a strict father figure since he knows that his team is strong. But he can't be rough with Abby. He knows she's a bit sensitive, a lot sensitive, so he wants to be careful with Abby.

Tony panicked a lot, he looked around. He knew that Abby was following him and calling out for him, but then she was gone. His gut was screaming out, even yelling that something went wrong. Abby couldn't have vanished out of thin air and he wasn't daydreaming, he was way sure. He got his cell phone out and dialed the first number on his list, the boss.

''Boss…we're in trouble…Abby's gone…'' He panted desperately.

On the other line, Gibbs got his gun and motioned his team to follow him. Both McGee and Ziva got worried.

''Something wrong with Dinozzo?'' McGee wondered and asked.

''Yeah, he is going to die tonight.'' Gibbs looked stiff.

Both McGee and Ziva got a lot of worried and even gasped.

''Who's chasing him?'' Both asked.

Gibbs looked at them. ''Me.''

Tony was out of his apartment walking up and down, worried, anxious, way too nervous and jumpy, feeling a lot of guilt. It was all his fault, but he didn't know what happened. He knew she was joking, but he didn't know why he got so mad. He saw Gibbs accelerating with the whole team and stopping in front of his apartment, quickly opening the door and running at him. He stopped in front of him.

He closed his eyes waiting for a huge head slap and even a bullet through his head. ''Full report, Dinozzo. Now!''

''Boss, I…I'm so sorry…''

''Report, Dinozzo…'' Gibbs took a look at him and saw Tony being miserable and even pitied him for a second, but right now his main priority was Abby.

''Yes, boss. I came to her apartment, so I could talk to her, about what happened. She was taking a bath and went to change in her bedroom, then came in front of me and sat across me. Then we talked about what happened and she said that I was being a dick. So, I got so mad. And I left the apartment, she was chasing after me, but I didn't want to turn around, because I was afraid I would lash all my anger out on her and then I would be sure that I wouldn't be able to fix things. And then I just stopped hearing her voice, stopped listening to her footsteps and when I turned around…she was gone…Boss, please, help me. I am truly sorry.'' Tony seemed to be so honest that the whole team was sorry for her. McGee lowered his head, whereas Ziva just looked at him sadly.

Gibbs nodded. ''Let's go back to the base. We can find her trace there by tracking her cell phone, right, McGee?''

McGee nodded quickly. ''Right on it, boss.''

They all got in the car and left for NCIS.

In an unknown place, Abby had opened her eyes, looking at nothing but darkness. Someone had put something in front of her eyes blinding her. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. Something had prevented her from talking. She felt that it was a tape. She tried moving her hands and legs, but she couldn't do that either, because ropes tied her down.

Just then, someone took away the mask and the tape, so she could get a look at him. He was wearing black. A very handsome young man. She couldn't believe that men like him would become such mean and bad people towards humanity. ''Don't scream.''

Abby listened to what he said. Men like him would change their minds no matter what and would kill people like it was nothing to them. She was afraid of men like him. It was not respect, it was fear. She hesitantly spoke, stuttering. ''What do you want from me?''

He bowed down, so he could get a good look at her. ''I want your team to search for you, to look at you, to be longing for you.''

She looked at him. ''Why?''

''Ask Gibbs.'' He honestly said.

Meanwhile, Tony, Gibbs, McGee and Ziva were at their desks, late at night, trying to find any signs of Abby. The thing was that Abby looked as if she vanished into thin air. The camera on the street that Tony and Abby were was fixed and the local police officers didn't even know it. Just then, the phone rang. They all looked at each other, with a knowing look. Gibbs put the microphone on and the other agents paid attention and tried to track down the location.

''Gibbs.''

A heavy voice came out. ''I have Abby. Nice to hear your voice again, Gibbs.''

Gibbs's eyes widened and the whole team got worried, whereas Tony just got mad and clenched his fists as hard as he could.

''Paul?'' Gibbs knew who that man was?

''I just wanted to hear how you would react, once I have gotten the most precious thing out of your life.'' He laughed evilly.

Gibbs and Tony almost felt like they would go through the line and slowly torture the guy.

''TONY! GIBBS!'' That was Abby's voice, screaming through the phone. Both Gibbs and Tony got up. Tony smashed his hand on the desk, whereas Gibbs remained silent, but Tony thought that Gibbs might have exploded inside him just then.

The line cut off then.

Ziva asked. ''Who was that?''

Gibbs looked at Tony. ''My old nemesis.''

And he was holding Abby as a hostage.

Tony's Abby.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I personally liked this one. Last chapter will be the next one.

It's been 2 days since the call they got from Gibbs's old nemesis and the team was going crazy. They were all being driven on the edge slowly and it was a matter of time whether they would push each other from the edge or jump themselves. The kidnapper has called a few times, but they couldn't locate him since he spoke so little time.

Gibbs and McGee tried to locate Abby whereas Tony and Ziva was out looking in the area for clues, but it was like the guy came out of nowhere, took Abby and vanished into thin air.

''You do know that it is not your fault, right?'' Ziva said.

At the office, McGee looked at Gibbs. ''Boss, it is not his fault.''

Tony glared at Ziva.

Gibbs looked at McGee.

''Why don't I feel like it?'' He said at Ziva.

''I know, McGee.'' Gibbs said at McGee.

''It is all his fault, sweet Abby.'' The kidnapper said at Abby.

Gibbs lowered his head.

McGee continued looking at the screen.

Tony sighed.

Ziva kept looking.

Abby spit on the kidnapper and he slapped her. ''Tony!'' screamed Abby.

''Tony! I heard something!'' Ziva whispered. Tony took out his gun and looked at the grate leading in the sewers. He squatted and heard Abby's scream and cries. Abby's cries were so loud in his ears and his eyes went red. How could anyone hurt Abby? His best friend? His Abby?

Ziva took out her gun, they took out the grate and both jumped down, requesting backup from Gibbs. At the office, Gibbs approached McGee.

''They found him. Request backup, McGee.'' So he did, both took their gear and left NCIS in hope that this nightmare would be over as soon as possible.

Ziva and Tony stealthily tried to listen to any sound of the kidnapper or Abby, desperately but nothing could be heard/ Suddenly, a muffled cry was heard and both Tony and Ziva ran and saw Abby tied up, smirking, whereas the kidnapper was on the ground, pinned by McGee and McGee was holding a gun, pointed at his head and his foot was on the kidnapper's head.

Ziva started laughing, whereas Gibbs was behind them and Tony just smiled. In fact, he was disappointed that he couldn't be Abby's savior and McGee stole his title. But of course, he was extremely happy that Abby was safe and sound. He ran up to her and untied her whereas the rest focused on capturing the bastard that hurt her. When Tony finished untying her, he looked at her.

''Don't scare me like that again…'' Tony touched her hand.

Abby looked back at him. ''You were the one that scared me. I didn't want to lose you, you're important…'' She looked at him.

Tony felt blessed that a woman like Abby would say that to him. He looked in her eyes and no longer felt as her friend, but as her lover, he bent down to connect his lips with hers, but he was disrupted by McGee.

''Abby, are you okay?'' McGee looked at her. Abby smiled, still shocked that Tony was going to kiss her, but disappointed and even a little mad at McGee for disrupting them.

''I'm better than okay, my hero, thank you!'' She jumped in McGee's arms and he hugged her tight. Tony clenched his fists very tight and gave a hard head slap at McGee.

''Ow, what was that for?! You almost knocked me cold!'' McGee whined. Abby knew the reason, and she saw in Tony's eyes that her attitude towards McGee was something he didn't like. Maybe stop being too friendly. So, with that, she retracted from McGee's arms and looked down. Tony left with the rest of the team, deep in thought, whereas Abby followed them with McGee, as deep in thought as Tony was.

When they returned back at NCIS, Abby was greeted with a lot of claps and pats on the back. And, yes, that was her family and she was damn proud of them. When the night came and everyone else took the day off, Tony and Gibbs still worked. Then Gibbs was the first to stand up.

''I'm calling it a night, go home Tony, get some rest. It was a tough day.''

Tony nodded. ''In a little, boss.''

Gibbs took his stuff and left.

Tony knew that Abby was still in her lab. He figured that he she needed a present after all that and everything she's been through. So, he headed to Abby's lab and there she was. Hair down, no make-up, natural beauty. He was in awe. His voice was barely heard.

''Abby.''

Abby turned around and looked at him. Her eyes shone from the light and she looked amazing.

''Tony!'' She smiled. ''What are you holding?''

He looked at his gift. ''Nothing big, just something for you.''

He handed it to her. ''Open it after I leave. Goodnight.''

He kissed her cheek, looking at her lips lasciviously, tempted to kiss her. He left and she quickly opened it as fast as she could, curious at it. She opened it and saw a little card and a wallet inside. She whispered, reading the card.

''Well, here is my wallet. You can take it, since you stole my heart and I'm 100% sure that you will steal my name.''

She smiled as tears rolled down her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8 Final

A/N: Unfortunately, here is the last chapter of the story as I promised. Sorry, Ingrid! I made it worth for you, though. You're gonna be fanning yourself by the end of it.

She couldn't sleep. She was _madly_ in love with him. She was extremely happy, high on the clouds, flying. Since she got that gift from him, his wallet was always with her, keeping it safe, near to her, holding it dear. She loved a womanizer, but she didn't care, she hoped that he would decide to settle down after he took that mature step. She had faith in him, though. She _believed_ in him, more than anyone else in the world, she knew his every little detail.

He couldn't sleep, either. He was thinking about her now more than ever. Maybe she is the love of his life; otherwise he would have _never_ taken that step. He wanted to be by her side, he wanted to wake up next to her and her scent every day, he wanted to be amazed by her every nanosecond and just by talking with her. Even if they talked for hours, he wouldn't care. He wanted to be with her to the ups and downs, walk down that damn aisle in a tuxedo, say ''I do.'' And ''till death do us part.'' and dance that damn slow dance, have her babies, watch them grow and still be head over heels in love with her. And with that, he closed his eyes.

And there he was, happy to be at work for _once_, happy to see her when he'll go down her lab. His teammates, though, were scared, his boss too. Ziva looked.

''Tony, something wrong?'' She studied him and he looked up.

''Wrong? Everything's amazing today! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and God smiles at me!'' He widely smiled.

Ziva smirked, but was jealous. ''Does this happiness involve a girl?''

Tony grinned. ''Girl? No. Woman? Damn straight. She rocked my world; she is just plain amazing with her every move. The way she speaks, she walks, she dances, she smiles…she _loves_ me….''

Gibbs was now extremely impressed. He really wanted to meet that girl that rocked his senior agent's world. McGee was impressed too.

''Where did you meet her?'' McGee questioned, smiling.

''It's a secret, Probie. Just not…on the WOW world, elf lord.'' He winked at him. ''I'll propose…''

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva were shocked. Ziva approached him first.

''Are you sure?'' She really wanted him to say no, but he looked so in love…He looked head over heels with the girl. She was lucky, _that_ girl. No…woman…She was now Ziva's heroine for succeeding that with Tony.

''Going the evidence down to Abby, boss.'' McGee spoke.

Tony stood up, quickly. ''No, let me. I'll go.'' He said.

''But I'll take Abby for lunch too.'' McGee spoke.

Tony raised his eyebrows. ''Come again? Is that so?''

McGee looked at him. ''Yeah, I'll take Abby out for lunch, she asked me yesterday.'' And with that, he left.

Tony remained speechless and slowly sat down and muttered. ''I hope you have fun…''

Ziva looked at him weirdly and then looked at Gibbs. Gibbs understood that this girl was the _one and only_ Abigail Sciuto, his little girl and he winked at Ziva, whereas Ziva widened her eyes. She whispered. ''Abby?'' Gibbs nodded. Well, now she didn't have to be Ziva's heroine, Abby was _already _Ziva's heroine.

McGee and Abby went out, McGee told Abby that Tony had his head on the clouds and she knew that the reason was _her_. They both came back and saw Tony in the elevator. Tony was taken aback. He was _not_ ready for this.

''Probie…Abby…'' He smiled a little and McGee and Abby went in the elevator with Tony. He knew he had to ask.

''How was the lunch then?'' He looked at both and Abby spoke.

''It was _lunch_, Tony? How did you want it to be?'' She smiled at him.

''Right, whatever floats your boat, baby.'' Tony turned his head. McGee felt uncomfortable; they were so cold towards each other. What had happened? He had no idea.

The elevator dinged and it reached the bullpen, when Tony went to walk out, Abby grabbed his arm and McGee looked. ''I want Tony to give me some evidence.'' She sweetly smiled and McGee smiled back and got out. When the elevator's doors closed, Tony shut off the power and looked at her.

''How was the _lunch_, baby?!'' He yelled.

''It was good.'' Abby looked at him, completely calm.

''Are you serious!?'' Tony widened his eyes and clenched his fists.

''Yes.'' Abby nodded, completely honest.

''Whatever'' He turned on the power and Abby turned it off.

''Honey, we just went for lunch, he didn't take me to his parents…''

He looked at her. ''You would like that, wouldn't you?''

She kissed him passionately. ''I get turned on when you're jealous. You have no right to be. Take me, _here_ and _now_…'' She huskily said.

He moaned. ''What are you doing to me, Abs?''

He lifted her up and slammed her against the elevator walls, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He managed to unzip his jeans as she was starting to suck his neck and she went inside him. She bit back her moans and cries; this was not the place to be heard. She was a screamer, yes, she was, but she would also be a widow if Gibbs found out. She moaned quietly.

''Tony, don't stop…'' Her voice was _trembling_. He got more turned on by her voice and with every thrust she drove him crazier.

He whispered and he sucked her earlobe. ''You _amaze_ me…''

They both came to a climax and he held her tight, trying to hold back his moans too, while she had her nails deep in his skin.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was banging on the elevator doors when Ziva approached. ''What's wrong with the elevator? Want to call someone?''

Gibbs banged again. ''I was right about that damned technology piece of solid metal.''

Fornell approached. ''Didn't I tell you to stop turning the power on and off?'' He shook his head.

Gibbs took from his pocket a key and put it in the hole at the elevator. ''See? Problem fixed.'' Fornell and Ziva both smirked, looking at each other, shaking their head. The fearless leader would never learn.

Tony looked at the light turning on as he was lying down with Abby on the floor and Abby's eyes immediately opened.

Tony looked at Abby. ''Baby, time to go nuts.'' And she winked at him.

Gibbs waited along with Ziva and Fornell and the doors opened to reveal Tony and Abby smiling at them, dusting off their clothes. They both tried to explain, but Gibbs shushed them both.

Ziva looked at them, just as shocked as Fornell. ''Tony? Abby?'' Both smiled and Abby spoke.

''What, Ziva? It's not like we _killed_ anyone. We were just trapped in the elevator, such a big deal.'' She rolled her eyes.

Tony muttered. ''But you're claustrophobic.'' Just then, Abby punched him lightly and he shut up.

Gibbs spoke. ''You can go, Abby. You too, Dinozzo.'' They both nodded and Gibbs went and pressed the call button.

''Oh, and Dinozzo. Go and clean yourself, you have lipstick marks on your neck.'' He smirked and got in the elevator, whereas both Tony and Abby looked at each other and went to Tony's desk when he spoke.

''Well, you think he knows?''

She bit her lip. ''Definitely.'' She nodded, and then sat next to him.

A few hours passed when Tony looked at her and cleared his throat. ''Okay, so, I thought a lot about it and I know I'm making the right choice. Abby? Do you want to be Miss Dinozzo? My Shannon? The red Ferrari to my Magnum P.I?''

She started _crying_ and started hugging him for dear life, like it was the last time she will see him, like crazy, kissing him all over. ''Yes, yes, I do, my Magnum.'' She hugged him again repeatedly and tightly.

Then, _everyone_ looked at them, tearing up, clapping and wooing at them. Even Vance laughed with his heart. _Who would have thought that those two would end up together?_ Gibbs's _first_ children? His son and daughter? Even Gibbs went and hugged them both. ''I'm proud of you, children.'' He patted Tony's back and petted his head. ''Well done, son.'' He, then, kissed Abby for dear life. '_'They say that children don't stay with their parents forever. They tend to travel a lot once they get wings. Fly away…_''

Things would _already_ be amazing. _Who would have thought that Tony finally found the dark guardian angel he was looking for in a human form? And who would have guessed that after 9 months, Abby would give birth to a healthy little girl, called Caitlin?_ That elevator was truly _blessed_. Tony thought as he was spending time with his wife and his 3 year old daughter some time later in life.


End file.
